


Подари мне цветок

by Naru



Series: Принцесса с той стороны: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/F Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Принцесса". Каори просит у Линнеа ребёнка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подари мне цветок

\- Неан... - послышался шепот в ночной темноте.

\- Да, Каори?

\- Неан... Я... Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе...

Пусть сейчас темно, но лицо Каори так близко, да и вообще Линнеа уже давно может даже в кромешной тьме различить каждую черточку любимого лица. И сейчас она видела на лице Каори точь-в-точь такое же выражение, как в тот незабываемый миг перед самым первым поцелуем - неописуемое волнение, нетерпение и вместе с тем бесконечную нежность...

\- Что же, Каори?

\- Я... не знаю, как начать.

\- Просто скажи как есть, - Линнеа обвила рукой ее шею, притягивая ближе.

\- Я люблю тебя, Неан.

\- Я давно это знаю, милая...

\- И я хочу... попросить у тебя кое-что... подарок.

\- Подарок? Что же я могу подарить тебе?

\- Ты можешь... - Каори придвигается ближе и горячо и сбивчиво шепчет в самое ухо, что Неан могла бы сделать ей самый прекрасный подарок – самый дивный цветок, самую большую драгоценность...

\- Ребенка? Ты хочешь ребенка, Каори?

Линнеа не верила своим ушам... А потом Каори ощутила, как любимая задрожала в ее объятиях.

\- Неан... Ты плачешь? Я обидела тебя? Неан, прости, я не хотела, я только... Неан, не молчи!

\- Каори, - Линнеа судорожно вздохнула. - Прости, но я думала, что никогда не услышу этого... Даже от своих соплеменников. Что мне суждено увянуть вот так, бесплодно. А теперь... Ох, Каори... Ты правда хочешь...

\- Правда, Неан. Можешь мне поверить, я давно уже думаю об этом... Хочу почувствовать, каково это - принять частичку тебя и знать, что она и моя тоже... Ты дашь мне это, Неан?

Линнеа минуту молчала, потом чуть слышно прошептала:

\- Да. Я дам тебе всё... Всё, что ты хочешь.

Губы Каори беззвучно шевельнулись, и Линнеа, жадно приникнув к ним, выпила, впитала жарким поцелуем беззвучное "сейчас". Исполнить просьбу любимой можно было за один миг, но так хотелось в благодарность за всё доставить ей наслаждение, которое лучше любых слов выразило бы ее чувства... И она утопала пальцами в шелковых волосах, обжигала влажными от поцелуев губами нежную кожу, дразнила, касалась, распаляя Каори и распаляясь сама... Каори жадно вдохнула знакомый горький аромат полыни, причудливо смешанный с жарко-пряным запахом разгоряченной плоти. Этот острый аромат, крепче любых духов, кружил голову, сводил с ума. С каждым вдохом в ней словно поднималась горячая волна, захлестывающая всё тело, заставляющая трепетать и изгибаться, подставляясь рукам и губам, спускавшимся всё ниже и ниже - но слишком медленно... Слишком...

\- Нееееаааан... Милая...

\- Сейчас...

Одеяло летит в сторону, да и зачем оно, когда полыхает каждая клеточка тела, извивающегося в нежных путах чужих рук... А губы дразнят, а нежные пальчики выводят узоры на коже... Ах, нет, не только они... Каори прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать, ощутив всей кожей ласки тонких, благоухающих полынью веточек. По нежной груди... по животу... по бедрам... Тепло пальцев на бедрах, щекочущие прикосновения потихоньку продвигаются к горячей внутренней стороне.

\- Неан... Ты... с ума меня сведешь... Я...

Слова кончаются, а касания настойчивы - и она поддается, раскрывается навстречу... Внутри уже всё горит, как только Линнеа не боится подставлять этому огню свои нежные ветви... Но она не боится, оплетает лаской самые тайные и чувствительные местечки на теле - и Каори, исступленно шепча имя любимой, раскрывается перед ней вся, как цветок перед утренним солнцем... Твоя, твоя... Я всё выдержу, всё приму, только сделай это, сделай, умоляю...

Это мысли или безумный шепот?

Нежные ладони на жаркой коже... А потом – одно-единственное прикосновение, почти неощутимое, словно тончайшая из веточек коснулась там, в запретной огненной глубине, задев самую чувствительную точку... И вместо стона - короткий вскрик и изумленный выдох, когда острое, доселе не испытанное наслаждение, словно круги от брошенного в воду камня, расходится внутри... И нет сил на стон, на крик, можно лишь содрогаться всем телом, чувствуя принятый только что дар...

А затем - долго-долго лежать, слыша рядом биение сердца Неан... И губы с трудом могут прошептать:

\- О, Неан... Как же это сладко... Мне кажется, я чувствую его...

\- Это семечко еще слишком мало, Каори...

\- Но оно во мне, правда?

\- Да, - Линнеа счастливо выдохнула. - Не волнуйся, ты скоро почувствуешь... перемены.

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - тихонько засмеялась Каори, положив руку на живот. - Интересно, каким он будет, наш цветок... Хотя я и так уже знаю...

\- Что?

\- Что он будет самым прекрасным в мире. И самым любимым...

\- Самым любимым...- тихим эхом прошептала Линнеа.


End file.
